A structure in which the p-type contact layer and the light emitting semiconductor layer are partly etched away to expose the n-type contact layer so that the exposed region of the n-type contact layer is adjacent to the stacked region of the light emitting semiconductor layer, is disclosed. An n-type electrode is formed on the exposed region of the n-type contact layer, and a p-type electrode is formed on the p-type contact layer. This structure can be used as a light emitting element of the flip chip (face down) type in which both the n-type and p-type electrode are bonded to a substrate.